<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【thanzag/zagthan无差】在花园里接吻 by boxiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447371">【thanzag/zagthan无差】在花园里接吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang'>boxiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Long-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:06:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jen zee画的长发than我真的一下子就死了我没想到hades居然有售后，我宣布hades是我买的最值的游戏。看到美丽的thanatos我就完全死掉了等我恢复意识的时候发现自己的手已经在敲这篇文，飞快写完了，人生最快的手速，我好快乐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【thanzag/zagthan无差】在花园里接吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>扎格列欧斯和塔纳托斯确定关系后很久才想起来，在他尝试逃出冥界，以及和塔纳托斯“很久不联系”之前，他们之间还是发生过点儿什么的。当两个人还没长得像现在这样又高又壮，扎格列欧斯总是带着塔纳托斯，趁着倪克斯不在的时候一起钻过走廊尽头的栅栏，跑到泊尔塞福涅留下的花园里玩耍。</p><p>花园弃置多日，但并不是杂草丛生的，事实上，扎格列欧斯第一次进入时简直惊讶于花园的整洁，因为他认为杜莎没有进入这里的权限。这是一个很好的线索，但在那个时候，这不是少年会在意的重点。</p><p>塔纳托斯起初几次还很小心，说一些“我们或许不该进来”之类的无聊的话，他那时还没完全获得死神的职位，却已经有了日后那种严谨而板正的风度。但当时塔纳托斯也不过是一个男孩，手臂还没有他的佩剑长。留有长发，时常披散着，他在梳理头发这件事上十分懒怠，因此总是戴着兜帽，好叫自己看起来整洁一些。</p><p>他曾尝试着奉劝王子，但第三次来到花园里时，他变得就同扎格列欧斯一样，沉醉于紫色的、柔软的灌木丛，还有散发出芬芳的石榴果实了。</p><p>那件事发生在冥界的一个普通的晚上。他们基本上是刚溜进来，在最喜欢的那块儿草地上躺下，感受着泥土和植物的香味儿，倪克斯就在这时和墨纪拉一起朝走廊里走了过来（他俩都不约而同地决定暂时不对墨纪拉公开这个秘密的花园，你明白的，“男孩们的秘密基地”之类的）。</p><p>扎格列欧斯猛地爬起身子，抓住塔纳托斯的手臂，冲向一旁的灌木丛。他看起来是那个大胆地把朋友带来玩耍的人，实际上却很紧张，扎格列欧斯先是绊了一跤，紧接着以头撞入灌木丛，塔纳托斯几步跟上来，没法儿立时刹住脚步，他俩一下子撞在了一块儿，囫囵跌到灌木丛后面的小径上。死神的手肘一下子怼着了扎格列欧斯的脑袋。王子揉了一下额头，刚想说点什么，塔纳托斯就一下子捂住他的嘴，以眼神示意他现在得小点儿声。</p><p>接下来的几秒钟里面，他俩基本就是贴在一块，细细听着外面传来的说话声：墨纪拉正与倪克斯相谈甚欢，她们俩谁也没发现在走廊尽头的花园里就藏着两个闯入者。扎格列欧斯很快分神了：塔纳托斯冰凉的手心贴住了他的嘴，体温辐射在这个窄小的，掌心和嘴唇之间的缝隙之中，很快把塔纳托斯的掌心也捂热——他刚才差点儿被人发现闯入花园都没这么紧张，现在心口却开始砰砰直跳。</p><p>“扎格，我们得等一会儿才能——你干什么？”</p><p>塔纳托斯缩回了手，他的发尾早在刚才就从兜帽里滑了出来，那柔顺的，银色的头发，却有着刀刃一般锋利的光泽，扎格列欧斯忽然意识到自己刚才可能是也用力扯了一下他的头发——但是塔纳托斯也敲了他的额头呢，真疼，他乱糟糟地想道，这样他们就扯平了，对不对？</p><p>塔纳托斯把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，疑惑地看向扎格列欧斯。王子双眼发亮，额头还红着，微皱起眉，他比塔纳托斯年幼，脸上仍有稚气，双腮上的肉还没完全缩下去，颧骨上的皮肤透出粉色，那双异色的瞳孔之中则流露柔和的神采，如痴如醉。若他当时坚持要塔纳托斯描述那种样子，塔纳托斯恐怕也只会告诉他，你看起来像是在梦游。</p><p>“扎格？”</p><p>塔纳托斯拍了一下他的肩膀，扎格列欧斯抖了一下，马上又看向他。他作为王子，仪态却时常不够得体，现在桂冠上也塞着两片紫色的灌木叶。倪克斯和墨纪拉说话的声音再次逐渐飘远了——真奇怪，他们现在已经不可能再被发现，他的心脏却仍在疯狂地跳动。</p><p>“我们可以出去了……”</p><p>塔纳托斯低声提醒道。</p><p>他可真是不解风情，扎格列欧斯不由在心里说——但什么才是风情？他在那一刻感觉嘴唇都在跳动了，但自己本身却仿佛被使了定身的法术。扎格列欧斯眼瞅着塔纳托斯朝前跨出几步，袍子在草叶上拨动，赤足踏过土地，那脚印声湿哒哒的。他想着塔纳托斯，心里突然感到一股慌乱，或者那也不是慌乱，而是一种胸口生发的，滚热的痒意，这很不寻常，至少在今天之前，它从没有出现在扎格列欧斯身上……</p><p>“塔纳，等一下……”</p><p>他咬了咬嘴唇，说完这句话之后便开始后悔：他原想问问塔纳托斯，在他比自己活过的略长的年岁里，有没有也经历过现在这样的感觉，但塔纳托斯不会明白的，他和自己不同，只有自己才有心跳和体温。塔纳托斯只会觉得他问了一个没有答案的蠢问题。</p><p>少年塔纳托斯扭过了头，看向自己最好的玩伴，他盯着扎格列欧斯发汗的脸颊，温暖的皮肤正朝着他不断传递热度。有时塔纳托斯和扎格列欧斯在一起时，总觉得自己已经和他身边的空气融为一体，他们一起接受着王子身上的热度，死亡是如此平等，而扎格列欧斯的生命之火也平等地照亮他自己身边的一切。</p><p>“你怎么了？”塔纳托斯皱起眉说，“额头还疼吗？”</p><p>塔纳托斯的语气十分平静，在这一刻，他看着扎格列欧斯的眼睛，对王子心中所受的煎熬一无所知，仿佛逼迫一般问道，“而且，你刚才为什么要吻我的掌心？”</p><p>“我……我不知道……”扎格列欧斯干巴巴地回答，他的确不知道。塔纳托斯走近了一些，与他一同站到了石榴树的阴影之下。</p><p>他们俩只对视了两秒钟，接着就一起用力，把对方飞快地揉到自己怀里，贴着脸狂吻起来。扎格列欧斯心中疑惑，却亲得又猛又急，他俩牙齿相撞，门牙压过嘴唇，痛得塔纳托斯皱眉，一把钳住他的脖子，将王子的嘴唇压向自己。他的手指很冷，有如钳子一般把住王子的下颌线，食指贴在他的耳后，用力扎进汗津津的头发之中。</p><p>扎格列欧斯为他的回应感到狂喜，他一把扯下塔纳托斯的兜帽，把手指扎进少年浓密的银发之中——宙斯在上，他老早就想这么做了！那些头发发凉地贴着他的手指头，他连指纹都在跳动的手指头。天哪，天哪，扎格列欧斯觉得自己整个人都要烧起来，若不是实在贪恋这触感，他简直想现在就把手指从塔纳托斯的头发里拿出来，不然那热度会不会把他俩都点燃？</p><p>塔纳托斯咬了一口他的舌尖，把温暖的舌头带进自己口中，他感到自己的指节在发抖，连同他根本不会跳动的心脏。少年塔纳托斯逐渐没法儿用力地捧住王子的脸，而更像是轻柔的抚摸。为了找补这一点，他以自己的嘴唇用力挤压扎格列欧斯的嘴唇，叫所有的唇纹都被撑开，贴得严丝合缝，仿佛这个世界上再也找不出这么严丝合缝的东西一般。口涎贴在他俩的嘴唇之间，湿哒哒的，吱吱作响。</p><p>扎格列欧斯不禁想象到在塔纳托斯的嘴唇上浮现出一丁点儿血色的样子。他头晕目眩：天哪，天哪，他在和塔纳托斯接吻，他在和自己最好的朋友塔纳托斯接吻！而扎格列欧斯甚至不知道这股热情从何而来。塔纳托斯热情地回应他——这简直是天大的幸运——冰冷的口腔几乎要把他的舌头含化，塔纳托斯以牙齿磨蹭扎格列欧斯的舌面，手指摸到他的后颈。他已经发现，只要在那儿来回用指腹舔舐，扎格列欧斯便会在接吻时发出如痴如醉的喟叹，仿佛刻耳柏洛斯被摸了下巴一般。</p><p>扎格列欧斯喘着气缓慢地放开了他的嘴唇。王子的脸通红一片，那股梦游般的神色已经不见，他双眼更亮，却仿佛突然恢复了清明，一个劲儿盯着塔纳托斯发亮的嘴唇。他们刚才真的接吻了，扎格列欧斯不敢想象。他的意思是，当然，扎格列欧斯知道接吻是什么，他也知道接吻具体要做什么，他很确定塔纳托斯也对此清清楚楚，但为什么要接吻？他为什么要吻他？朋友之间会接吻吗？</p><p>“……我不觉得朋友之间会接吻。”塔纳托斯低声说道，正好回答了扎格列欧斯的问题。他舔了舔嘴唇，头发被摸得有点乱，扎格列欧斯可以看到那些翘起的发丝之间反射着银光。塔纳托斯回应了他，塔纳托斯也不觉得朋友之间会接吻……那他们算什么？</p><p>塔纳托斯看着他，在被禁止进入的花园之中。光从他背后照过来，勾出一道银色的边线，同他的金色双眼一般发亮。塔纳托斯比扎格列欧斯略微高大，但一样都带有少年时期的瘦弱。扎格列欧斯看着他，仿佛舌头真的被塔纳托斯含化了那样说不出话。</p><p>他脑子里想的都是自己刚刚摸过的，塔纳托斯的头发，那浓密而有着刀锋般光泽的银发。在塔纳托斯探寻的目光下，王子支支吾吾，手掌心发冷，仿佛那美丽的头发还被他握在手中。</p><p>我一定得再找机会摸一次他的头发。扎格列欧斯心想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>